thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin (ZTWD)
Martin is an original character featured in Zuke's ''The Walking Dead'' who was first encountered in the second part of the series. Martin has been described as a grumpy and egotistical, but always willing to help people whenever he's bored. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Martin's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Chapter 1: The New Extinction Part 2 Martin, seeing that a man was near his car, yells "HEY!" at him whilst running towards him. After being asked of his identity, Martin replied with: "Call me Martin. What are you doing here?" As the man, revealed to be William Holt, asks for food, Martin answers his question with: "Why would I give food to some random stranger?" William persuaded him however, the the pair sit down. Part 3 Martin created a fire using his survivalist tools. There, William and Martin were talking about their experiences in the apocalypse so far. William asks about Martin's experiences during the apocalypse. "It's terrible," Martin replied, "living in constant fear is no fun. You let your guard down for one second and your life could end, just like that. I never really feel safe." Then, after William finishes drinking his water bottle, asks Martin about the biters. Martin takes a time to think. "Yes and no. Yes, as in they can eat you, and no, as in they're really fucking slow. So far I haven't had any real dangerous encounters with the biters." "What about other people?" William said. "Other people? The last time I saw someone was when I saw someone getting chomped on by the biters. It's not a happy sight." After dinner, they get in the car. The car engine starts. "Where do you want to go?" Martin asked. "Just go down Interstate 57 until you land near Chicago," William answered. After a few hours of driving, they stop, seeing that they have arrived at Rend Lake. William decides that they should stop to sleep. "I'll sleep in the backseat, you can sleep in the trunk," Martin replied, "I'll wake you up whenever I'm awake." Martin wishes William a good night. In the morning, Martin knocks on the trunck. William asks in panic who the knocker is. "It's me, Martin, don't worry," said Martin. He opens the trunck and he gives William a pack of crackers.. "Thanks," William said. After breakfast, the duo continue driving. "So, where are you actually heading for?" asked Martin. "I have to get to my mom's place in New York," William replied. "New York? Isn't that really fucking far?" Martin said with slight sarcasm. William explains the route to his parents. "Don't you have family you're looking for?" William asked. "No," Martin replied, "not really. I have friends in Illinois, but I don't care enough for them to go looking for them. They're probably all dead anyway, so I'm not risking my life for them." "Damn, that's harsh dude," William said, "so your goal is just to stay alive on your own?" "I don't care if I'm alone. Sure, the company is nice, but I don't want them to be a burden to my survival, you get me? You always have to put yourself at top priority." William suddenly yells to stop the car. Both William and Martin look in horror as the bridge is filled with a horde of the undead. After William asks in panic what to do, Martin simply replies with: "I don't know." Part 4 "For fuck's sake!" Martin exclaims, "the gas is almost fucking empty! Not even a tenth of a mile will fucking do!" William suggests taking the supplies and fleeing. Martin looks closely at the horde. "We can ride through them!" Martin shouts, "they're thinning out!" The car roars loudly and cruises towards the dead. "WE HAVE TO FUCKING TRY!" The car crashes into what seems like inevitable death. Martin's head, now with a scar on the forehead, landed on the steering wheel. The window on the left side of the frontseat shatters into a million pieces while the arms of the dead reach for Martin's flesh. Martin regains his conscientious, but it's too late. Martin's neck gets ripped open by a rotten arm while William spectates. William watches in horror as Martin's insides get ripped out and eaten. Martin's last breaths are mere moans. Death Killed By * Zombies Martin drives into a horde, hoping to get through. He is mistaken however - the car only kills a couple biters before the car stops. The windows break and the biters start eating Martin's flesh. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that William Holt has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships William Holt To Be Added Appearances "Zuke's The Walking Dead " Chapter 1: The New Extinction *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Trivia * Martin's original name was George. This was changed due to there already being an existing character called George. * Martin is the first character to die in Zuke's The Walking Dead.